


The Perils of Thirty Year Old Gossip (changed)

by EvangeIica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvangeIica/pseuds/EvangeIica
Relationships: Minerva_Mcgonagall/Eileen_Prince
Kudos: 5





	The Perils of Thirty Year Old Gossip (changed)

Disclaimer: the characters are not mine they belong to JK Rowling and the plot (also some paragraphs) are not mine basically this fanfic is just how i would want it to go in " The Perils of Thirty Year Old Gossip" of strangehighs in ao3. 

——————————————————————— 

Peace and quiet were considered luxury articles in Hogwarts. Hundreds of teenagers, each one possessing barely controlled magical powers and a collective count of three brain cells, locked up in a castle in the middle of scottish nowhere would be expected to have that effect on one's daily routine, but goddamn, some days… 

Some days it took every bit of his already scarce self control to not strangle at least one of the little cretins. 

So when Severus arrived, on a day with no less than two blown cauldrons and a full on fist fight in one of his classes, at the miraculously empty, silent, staff room right before dinner, he could’ve wept tears of joy. Despite it being the middle of winter the room was pleasantly toasty, just what he needed after the blasted cold dungeons that made all Warming Charms sputter and die on the spot. Fuck Salazar Slytherin and his fucking gothic tendencies, honestly. 

Practically skipping to the enormous hearth, he forewent his usual place by the window for one of the sumptuous armchairs by the fire, turning frost stiff hands as close as he could stand without being burnt. As he watched blue fingertips slowly reverting to their normal color, Severus couldn’t help but think that Slytherin’s choice of accommodations, besides not making any sense with his overall snake themes, was an early attempt at natural selection, since placing children in this buggering icebox purposefully could only mean he wanted at least a few of them dead. 

Now sufficiently warm, he burrowed deeper into the armchair, sinking back with a sigh. They were so much more comfortable than those near the window he felt almost tempted to sit here more often. If it didn’t mean being closer to the others and forced to socialize, that is. 

The door banging open put a swift end to his musings. 

"But I could swear I heard you say, in more than one occasion, mind you, that it wasn’t a dignified enough sport to bother with, Minerva." 

Filius squeak of agreement to Pomona’s teasing meant at least three intruders to his short lived peace. There was only one way this could possibly get any worse, Severus thought, rubbing his temples, but at least he wasn’t likely to be free at this tim- 

"Well, you were always too restless and physical, even as a child, my dear," said the odiously cheerful voice. "So I can see why gobstones wouldn’t appeal to you. Except for the dousing the opponent in stinking sap part, of course." 

The bright lime green robes came flashing into his sight, as the Headmaster approached the hearth. The others kept bantering near the tea set readied by the elves, while Severus slouched even further into the upholstery, head throbbing with a chant of goawaygoawaygothefuckaway. The blue eyes flashed to his direction, and his cover was blown to smithereens. 

"It’s so good to see you here so close to the others, Severus!" Albus sat on the other chair just by his own, primly gathering his disgustingly shiny robes about himself. "I know you enjoy your peace and quiet, and being by yourself, but it’s nice to mingle sometimes. Oh, don’t grumble, it’s unbecoming and you know it. Thank you, my dear." 

After delivering the Headmaster’s tea, Pomona turned to him with an amused glint in her eye. 

"You see Severus, our dear Minerva here was complaining about her House losing the first two matches of the Gobstones League, spectacularly might I add." 

He turned to look at the old cat, sitting very straight and proper with her teacup beside Filius. Her pursed lips were the only outward sign of her annoyance. Hmm. Interesting. He beckoned Pomona to continue with an arched eyebrow. 

"But you see," she continued, with renewed mirth at his encouragement. "All these years I was under the firm impression that she never cared about gobstones. That she considered it, and here I’m quoting you directly, dreadfully boring and a perfectly worthless pastime for anyone over the age of ten. And yet..." 

She trailed off, wagging her eyebrows with a smirk at her colleague’s discomfort. Albus was hiding a smile into his cup, watching the fire crackling. 

"She’s right, you never gave a shit about gobstones." His words interrupted the beginning of Minerva’s no doubt vehement and totally credible defense. She glared at him maliciously and he knew he’d pay for it somehow later. No matter, he grinned at her, it was definitely worth it. "I’d say you’re just a sore loser." 

Filius choked on his tea laughing. Despite not playing in more years than he could remember, Severus had a soft spot for the silly game. It was one of the little things his mum shared with him when he was young and he couldn’t think badly of it, for her sake. Minerva launched into her self defense, and he tried to tune them all out. The warmth of the fire and the difficult day made him sluggish in no time, and he let himself fall into a little doze. 

"But I seem to recall you had no qualms against the sport in school, at least not against the players." 

Startled out of his rest by Filius’ curious remark. The emphasis on players and school time meant gossip and he couldn’t pass on information on Minerva’s student years. He just couldn’t. 

"Oh! You’re right, Filius!" Pomona was suddenly back in full swing, to Minerva’s clear panic. Whatever this was, it made her sit down her cup and try a now, Pomona, just to be interrupted yet again. "I was two years ahead of you, but I remember you had some kind of rivalry with another girl in your year, the Gobstone Club president. I say rivalry but you know what I mean." 

Again the wagging eyebrows. This was just delicious . 

"I have no idea what you’re talking about, Pomona." The old cat was flustered! "You just said I never cared about gobstones and now you say I had a rivalry with another girl because of it, make up your mind!" 

"Oh, come off it! I remember if perfectly now. You kept throwing barbs at each other for years and we all just thought it was sports antagonism, since you played quidditch and her gobstones, or even more of the old Gryffindor/Slytherin clash, until the day the Head Girl caught the two of you making out in the Restricted Section in your fifth year!" 

The mention of club president and Slytherin in the same phrase set off a series of alarms in Severus’ head. Dazed, he looked at Albus, still silently smiling to himself on his chair. He was too quiet. The dread started to mount. 

"What was her name again? Colleen?" Filius asked Pomona, right over Minerva’s protests. 

"Can’t remember. Elaine?" 

No. No no no- 

"Eileen." 

Those awful, horrendous blue eyes were fixed on himself now, a small grin playing behind the half moon glasses. Fucking shi- 

"Eileen Prince." 

He addressed the rest of the room now, but Severus barely listened. He knew, the bastard. He knew exactly who he was talking about, even if the others didn't. And he was enjoying every second of it. 

"Yes, that’s the one! I remember Marian saying you both looked like you’d been brawling and just decided to suck each other’s faces halfway through it. You’d had a few tiffs before, so it makes sense, the tension." Wiping her eyes, Pomona sighed. Minerva was beet red, while Severus felt he lost every single drop of blood in his body. He felt faint. "I wonder where she is now. Never heard of her again after school." 

She’s at Spinner's End Severus thought, a bit hysterical. 

"How would you know?" Said Minerva turning to him as did the others teachers looking curious. Except the Headmaster who already knew and was looking at him with a smirk and twinkling eyes. 

"Shit I said it out loud didn't I? " said Severus. Looking a bit embarrassed. 

"Yes you did. But now answer the question." Said Minerva. Everyone was leaning forward in their seats looking even more curious. 

"Well it would be weird if I didn't" said Snape a bit hysterically. 

"Why would it be weird?" Filius asked now joining in. While Minerva and Pomona nodded in agreement.   
"Because she is my fucking mum" snapped Severus. After that there was a long shocked silence which was broken by Filius's laughter which was soon followed by Dumbledore's and Pomona's. While Minerva was outright blushing so hard that her face looked like a beetroot as did Severus's.


End file.
